


Tug of War

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: In which Ezri tries to convince Nerys to take a class with her.





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ezri Dax Week 2018!

“Ezri, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“But it’ll be great fun! Besides, we can enjoy bonding with each other.”

“True, but why that, of all things we could do together?”

“Why not? And I’m sure you’ll be fine. I could help you; I still remember how Jadzia did it on Risa.”

“Thanks, Ezri, but I’m no artist!”

“Neither am I, but it won’t hurt. And we could make presents for each other at the same time.”

“If I were you, I really wouldn’t want an original Kira Nerys masterpiece.”

“But Nerys, it’s just a sculpting class. What could go wrong?”


End file.
